


Aomine's Lucky Item

by Psuedorabbit



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball babes, Delinquents, I wonder if you guys are tired of me yet, I'm Sorry, KnB - Freeform, M/M, Midorima is an awkward carrot, Slightly crack i guess, Smoking under the school stairs, Why would midorima agree to this, aomine - Freeform, midorima - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psuedorabbit/pseuds/Psuedorabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine decided to check Oha Asa, just to see why Shintarou was so invested into it. He was amused to find out what his sign's lucky item was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine's Lucky Item

**Author's Note:**

> chill  
> i know this carrot would never ever ever come within 10 feet of a cannabis leaf but i mean  
> Ahomine's lucky item happens to be "something handmade out of stone." so naturally, he realizes he owns /just/ the right thing.
> 
> don't ask me how he got shin-chan to join him and his charades, it just happened idk

Midorima watched the way Aomine's thumb flicked the lighter, studied the other's gaze as he focused on the stone pipe in his hand, eyes crossing slightly. The hand wielding the lighter was shaking too much for the flame to stay lit or even light the substance and Midorima reached to take it from him.

"Need help?" _  
_

Aomine lifted his eyes and gave the green haired a look, not removing his lips from the pipe and furrowed his brows. The number of fluttered blinks he threw to the shooting guard were what he assumed was a  _no_ , and he continued to flick the lighter and drew the flame when it sparked, closer to the pipe to light it.

Midorima watched him inhale as soon as smoke started to swirl, slithering upwards and colliding with the underside of the staircase. It seemed clear that nobody would be coming into the stairwell anytime soon, and the smaller was hoping it would stay that way until they finished.

Midorima was transfixed when Aomine exhaled, the clouds that were blown from his lips hung around for a few moments and suddenly Midorima's own lips were chapped and dry and he reached for the only water bottle in their possession and took a sip.

The ace's hands held the pipe out to Midorima once he'd twisted the cap back onto the bottle and the shooting guard put the piece to his lips, fidgeting with the lighter with the other hand to turn it the right way. Midorima was afraid of dropping the pieces onto the floor.

He didn't want to do that. He also didn't bother asking Aomine to light it for him. It was much easier than the bongs made from plastic bottles. Of course, he'd never _ever_ admit to partaking in illegal behavior. Besides, it was Takao's fault in the first place. Stupid delinquent.  Midorima could actually see what he was lighting and when it lit, sucking in as much smoke as his body could inhale in one breath before breathing it out of his nose.

The pipe was passed back and forth between the two and each time Aomine hit it, the other would watch with an interest and a fascination that was getting foggier by the second. Midorima fumbled for his phone, the time being of the essence and stared at the 5:40PM that stared back at him, struggling to comprehend it.

"We.. We have time. We have so much time.."

And they did. Because Aomine's mother didn't get home until 8:30 and his father, an hour after that. Classes in this building stuck to the first floor at this hour so this stairwell was theirs for the taking. Aomine had started meowing. Realistically enough to where if Midorima wasn't with him at this moment, he would have thought it to be an actual cat. But the shooting guard knew it was Aomine, and it made Midorima laugh. It made him laugh until tears were in his eyes and his sides became sore and Aomine laughed because the other was laughing and the whole situation was completely hilarious.

Midorima picked at the dirt that wasn't under his fingernails, and Aomine kept fixing the collar of his shirt, unbuttoning and rebuttoning the first plastic button and Midorima watched him until he glanced in the other's direction, then the carrot looked away. It was hot. Was it hot in here, or was it just Midorima? Said boy became fidgety.

Adjusting his jeans and his shirt and his glasses, Midorima wanted to unbutton Aomine's shirt buttons too, and be that close to him. The smaller wanted to reach for the water bottle to soothe his drying throat, but it seemed much too far.

"L-Let me do it."

Aomine was rolling up his sleeves now, the muscles in his forearms tightening and constricting beneath his skin. Aomine looked at the green haired, looking at his fidgeting with a glazed over stare. Midorima was dehydrating at the sight of him.

"Do what?"

There was a flashy grin, a smirk and taunting gesture.

"Me?"

Midorima was going up in flames and his palms burned to touch him but functioning was becoming difficult. Midorima knew he wanted to touch the ace, but his brain couldn't figure out exactly how to get that physically close without complications.

"N-No! Your buttons. Lemme' play with em.."

Midorima scooted in Aomine's direction in a cautious fashion, fixing his shirt on the way there. Darker skinned palms lay flat on the cool linoleum tile and his back was against the wall. Aomine made no effort to budge and lean forward, allowing Midorima a smoother access, and he had to lean in further to reach the larger's shirt collar.

" _Why_.. are you doing this..?"

Aomine's breath jumped onto Midorima's hands and walked along his wrists and forearms, raising the hairs along the way and somehow, someway, painting the others cheeks a flushed red.

Black cotton shirt. Smooth against Midorima's trembling fingertips. The boy's brain was still too slow, causing him to halt and pause mid-fumble before resuming. Two buttons undone and Aomine hadn't made a move to stop the other, so Midorima stopped himself when the sliver of Aomine's collarbone began peeking at him.

Midorima sat there, leaned into him closely with his hands gripping Aomine's shirt and his eyes staring at his caramel skin. Aomine smelled like his cologne and shampoo and of course, pot. And all three of those scents swam together into one swarm that completely threw off Midorima's senses, and he wasn't sure if he was in the same world anymore because the only thing on his high flying mind was Aomine Aomine Aomine.

"Carrot.. .. My mouth is s'like bone dry. Pass me that water..."

There was a loud laugh that stunned Midorima and fingertips that touched the tips of his green hair, making his eyes side glance and Midorima moved back too fast to grab the water. He swayed heavily before effectively handing Aomine the bottle. Midorima was slow again and it took him a couple of jumping heartbeats to watch the muscles and the functions of Aomine's neck as he swallowed the water that now sat at room temperature.

Aomine's hands twisted the cap back and he watched the shooting guard, now off the wall and leaning in too much.

"I'm sorry I-I sh..shouldn't say this but like, I really want to kiss you, uh, and you look so.. cool when you're smoking you.. You know? And I just.. 'm gonna' feel stupid later for saying this I just really would like to.. do that.."

Words slipped from Midorima's lips without his permission and he buried his face in his palms, muttering curses and swaying partially again. The sensation of fingers in Midorima's hair once more brought him back to reality.

"Stop that.."

The hands didn't stop and Midorima didn't want to hit him, but he looked up from his palms, between his taped fingers. His eyes taking time to readjust after being covered and uncovered in one fluid motion. Midorima thought Aomine had stopped playing with his hair, and he went to rub his eyes, forgetting that he wore glasses. He jerked his hand away at the uncomfortable pressure and he went to whine out his complaints; Aomine was so close now.

The ace's hand had grabbed underneath the smaller's chin and was pulling him to his chest. Back towards the wall, Midorima fumbled and fell into Aomine with a giggly snort, and he held the smaller's chin in his hand too long. Midorima could see Aomine's eyes and how they glistened and sparkled from the high and he laughed at the other's snort and pushed his nose to the green hair's, almost nuzzling.

And they kissed.

Aomine's cologne-shampoo-pot smell enveloped the other, and he was beginning to drown in it. Aomine's lips warm, soft and rehydrated. Midorima's hands found Aomine's shirt again and held onto it for dear life.

Everything was foggy and dreamy and the smaller felt as if they were swaying again.

**Author's Note:**

> flustered carrot is the best kind of carrot goodnight


End file.
